


Love is Uncertain So...

by FanFareScribe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I just wanted to perhaps... Put up an alternative to the scene?, I'm a sucker for Sap, Light Angst, M/M, Maaaybe a bit sappy, Set during Season 5 Episode 11, but i can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: Oswald couldn't bring himself to kill Edward. Nor could Edward bring himself to kill Oswald.And they both know that.





	Love is Uncertain So...

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Midnight by the Swingrowers, which I consider the bona fide song for Nygmobblepot. At least in my opinion.
> 
> I just felt inspired to write a little alternative solution to that scene. 
> 
> Thanks to @gottaread2 for the encouragement!

“Let us swear that we will make Gotham tremble before us, and we will suffer no fools!” Oswald exclaims to Edward. He slowly raises his knife behind him. He can’t take any risks. The only one to come out on top is himself, and Edward will definitely turn against him again if he was given the chance.

 

Edward looks at Oswald with conviction, but he’s definitely hiding something. “Very well. Let us shake on it.”

 

“Shake? Ed. We’re partners. We hug.” Oswald says, wanting to get as close to Edward as possible to plunge his dagger into his back and to get this over with. But…He said so himself…They are friends… He can’t just… No. It’s necessary.

 

Edward’s eyebrows raise, clearly not expecting that response. “A hug it is.”

 

They both walked towards the other, and pulled each other in an embrace. Oswald slowly raises his dagger along Edward’s back but stops. This is… This is just like the time…

 

When he realized he was in love…

 

He hesitates. He can definitely feel Edward’s dagger pointing towards his back. So he had the same idea. He can’t say he’s surprised. Just like Oswald, Edward wanted to be the only one feared amongst Gotham. So he should kill him right now before he does!

 

But… He can’t.

 

His heart is racing. His face is flushing. He was hoping it didn’t come to this…But… He’s still in love with Edward. Unknowingly tightening the hug, he sighs in the embrace, nose buried in Edward’s shoulder, feeling nothing but warmth, and the highly desired touch that hasn’t happened between the two in years. He can’t… He expects Edward to take advantage of the situation, and strike him while he is vulnerable.

 

But he doesn’t. Instead he feels Edward… nuzzling… Oswald’s head. Oswald is rather surprised but it’s probably due to his height. It doesn’t mean anything. He doesn’t notice Edwards smelling Oswald’s hair.  

 

Oswald lowers his dagger, and releases Edward, putting his knife away, as Edward steps back. Hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks, Oswald clears his throat. “Well then. Shall we get to work?”

 

But instead of an answer, Edward just…Stares at Oswald… With an unreadable expression. Brown eyes boring into Oswald’s making Oswald feel a bit small.

 

“Ed? Did you hear---?”

 

Before Oswald could finish his sentence, he’s suddenly pounced by Edward, pushed into the armchair.

 

Edward kisses him, a bit clumsily, but passionately. His green gloved hand strokes Oswald’s hair, careful not to hurt his eye. Oswald kisses back, equally as clumsy, how long as it been since his first kiss? Oswald then opens his eyes and pushes Edward away, a bit too harshly than intended. “Y-You…Could have killed me. Don’t give me that look, I’ve felt enough knives ghosting my back to know what to expect. But you didn’t. Why?!”

 

“Oswald---”

  
  
“I-If this is pity, if you’re just doing this because you think I’m so pathetic, then I’d rather you kill me!”

 

“Oswald! If I thought you were pathetic, I wouldn’t have come back to Gotham for you in the first place!”

  
  
Oswald, who is as tense as a tightly wound chord, tries to move away from Edward as he attempts to stroke his cheek. It’s a trick. It has to be. There’s no way that Edward felt something for him.

  
  
“Oswald. I told you before. I didn’t come back to help Gotham. I despised every single person who dared to stand near me in that crowd. Except for you. I wasn’t sure why I came back for you in the first place, but when you defended me from that bomb, it was suddenly so clear. I…I have…Feelings for you, Oswald.”

 

“LIAR!!!” Oswald shouts, causing Edward to flinch a little but remain immobile as he lays over him. “You’ve NEVER had feelings for me! All those times you… I may have treated you horribly, Ed, but you were no better!”

  
  
“I know.”

  
  
“GET OFF ME!!”

  
  
“No.”

  
  
“Edward Nygma, I swear to God, I will reach for my knife—”

  
  
“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so while we were hugging.”

 

Oswald flinches and shudders. So he knew too.

 

“Oswald, I have an IQ of 193. I can easily tell your intentions. Also, I felt the blade on my back.”

 

Oswald remains silent, glaring at Edward with his piercing green eyes.

 

“Oswald, remember what I said about the Submarine while I came into the precinct?” Edward’s thumbs are stroking Oswald’s shoulders. “I said that the Submarine required two drivers. Unless if your precious dog is able to miraculously grow thumbs, Nyssa Al Ghul definitely drove it by herself.”

  
  
Oswald grimaced at the mention of his precious baby, Edward. He’ll definitely go searching for him as they regain Gotham. No way in Hell that bitch is keeping him forever.

  
  
“You lied…” His mind returned to the topic at hand.

 

“I didn’t want anyone to hear my true reasoning. Least of all Bullock. Oswald, I couldn’t allow you to risk your life without me. I… I couldn’t…Let you die…”

  
  
Oswald can tell how much Edward is struggling to say these words, him being the self-proclaimed cold blooded logician. Oswald is starting to feel calmer, and drawn more to him. Edward’s grip on him loosened and Oswald takes one of his hands and kisses it.

 

“So, what kept you from killing me?” Edward asks softly.

  
  
“… I remembered…That night where you said that you’d do anything for me. And we hugged… That’s when I realized that… I was in love with you… Well the same goes for you, Edward. I would do anything for you. I would take a nuclear explosion for you.” Oswald leans up and nuzzles his nose on Edward’s. “I love you so much, Edward. I never stopped.” The Penguin gently kisses the Riddler on the lips and that kiss slowly turned more passionate and heated as Edward kissed back and put his hands on Oswald’s cheeks. Oswald parts and whispers, “Worthless to one…”

  
  
“Priceless to two…” Edward replies as he scooches Oswald to the side a bit so he can sit next to him in the armchair, fingers intertwined with Oswald’s. Oswald can feel Edward’s nose lightly nuzzling Oswald’s hair. It feels good to lay with him like this. It’s been so long since he felt this good.

 

Ruling Gotham together, Penguin and the Riddler. Has a nice sound to it.

 

After all, there isn’t one without the other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. ^^
> 
> EDIT 4/20/19
> 
> Oh my gosh! About a hundred Kudos! Thank you guys so much, Im really glad you guys liked it so much!


End file.
